The purpose of this study is to promote optimal patient care through appropriate utilization of the outpatient drug profile. The process audited is the pharmacist's completion and utilization of the outpatient drug profile. The audit criteria previously defined as audit standard, method, interval, audit form, and feedback system were used. A second audit of fifteen randomly selected outpatient profiles was performed. Several observations were made, including: Prescription entries in the profile are being completed appropriately in 90 percent of the instances; no significant drug-drug interactions were dispensed; no drugs were dispensed in violation of any known allergies or sensitivities; all prescriptions written and filled were within the boundaries of rational drug therapy; 93 percent of drugs written on research protocols were reported in the appropriate log records; 69 percent of the prescriptions were dispensed with an indication if a consultation was performed by the pharmacist; problem numbers were indicated on 89 percent of prescriptions written. Several recommendations were made to the Clinical Research Pharmacy Service staff, based upon the results of this audit, to improve the utilization of the outpatient drug profile.